vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Meta (Agent Maine)
Summary The Meta, formerly known as Freelancer Agent Maine, was a rogue Freelancer agent with goals to obtain armor enhancements and artificial intelligence to increase his power. He became a mute after a severe throat injury and could only speak through growls. He served as the main antagonist of the Recollections Trilogy and a main character turned antagonist of the Project Freelancer saga. Before he was the Meta, Agent Maine was a brutal Freelancer who strived to become the best. When he was given the A.I. Sigma to communicate after losing his voice, Maine slowly fell under Sigma's influence and became a monster who betrayed Project Freelancer for two new goals: the acquisition of all armor enhancements and A.I. to become the most powerful being, and to reach 'Metastability', taking the name 'Meta' to represent his objective. His actions have threatened Project Freelancer, UNSC, the public, and the Reds and Blues. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 9-B to 9-A with weapons Name: The Meta, Agent Maine (Formerly) Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely upper twenties to upper thirties Classification: Enhanced human soldier, Rogue Freelancer Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invisibility, Time Stop, Enhanced Senses, Bubble Shields and Overshields (Bubble Shield protects whole area, Overshield acts as a personal shield), Adaptive Camouflage, Bio-Scanning, Voice Mimicry/Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level, Wall level to Small Building level (His magnum has a 3.444 megajoule yield, and his Brute Shot is far more powerful, and he can trade blows with people who can take hits from his firearms including rocket launchers and speeding Warthogs) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with Tex) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted a Warthog, which weighs 3.25 metric tons, with no apparent effort, comparable to Tex) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Shrugged off point blank explosions from his own Brute Shot, Was undamaged after being hit by a speeding truck, Tanked two missiles without injury, Survived the simultaneous detonation of 10 Trip Mines), City level with Domed Energy Shield (Should be comparable to Carolina's, which shielded her and a dropship from a nuclear blast that obliterated Chorus' capital city, possesses the AI Theta which can increase the durability of the DES) Stamina: Superhuman (Can continue fighting after being shot multiple times and being stabbed through the chest with an Energy Sword) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit, Brute Shot, Battle Rifle, Magnum Pistol, all AIs gathered (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Sigma Eta, Iota, Tex/Beta, Epsilon-Tex) Intelligence: High (Highly skilled tactician, martial artist, and overall combatant), presumably Average in other areas Weaknesses: Armor is prone to power malfunctions due to the overuse of his enhancements, and places a tremendous strain on his power, Considered a sociopath even before the Meta stage, Obsessed with gaining anything AI related (to the point of killing innocents and putting himself in harms way) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Motion Tracker:' An armor enhancement taken from Freelancer Agent North Dakota. This enhancement amplifies the abilities of a standard motion tracker by outlining the user's enemies and allies in a thermal-like vision fashion and allowing them to see through structures and walls. *'Active Camouflage:' Also known as Cloaking and Invisibility, this armor enhancement allows the user to use an advanced form of cloaking and vanish into their environment. *'Strength Boost: ' An armor enhancement that grants the user inhuman strength. *'Temporal Distortion:' An armor enhancement that allows the user to manipulate time for brief moments. *'Overshields:' An armor enhancement that creates a personal energy shield that protects the individual from damage. *'Domed Energy Shield:' Also referred to as a bubble shield, this armor enhancement creates a translucent, slightly white/gold tinted protective sphere around the user. *'Adaptive Camouflage:' An armor enhancement that allows the user to change their armor color in order to blend into their environment and surroundings. *'BioScan:' Also known as the BioCom, this armor enhancement allows soldiers to check the vitals or injuries of their team members in combat. *'Voice Manipulator:' An armor enhancement that allows the user to record radio transmissions, manipulate them how the user wishes and send the manipulated recording via radio to another soldier. Others Notable Victories: Agent Carolina (Red vs Blue) Agent Carolina's Profile Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red vs Blue Category:Male Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Murderers Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 9